As a technique related to a control apparatus for a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-117435 discloses a technique of controlling a vehicle body attitude using a suspension control apparatus capable of changing a damping force.
However, if a vehicle body attitude is controlled only by a damping force of a shock absorber, the damping force cannot be generated when the shock absorber fails, and thus the vehicle body attitude might not be controlled.